heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drak Pack
| last_aired = | num_series = | num_episodes = 16 | list_episodes = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = }} Drak Pack is an animated television series. It aired in the United States on CBS Saturday Morning between September 6, 1980 and September 12, 1982. It was produced by Hanna-Barbera's Australian subsidiary, listed in the credits as "Hanna-Barbera Pty. Ltd". A total of 16 episodes were made. Premise The series centers around three young men: Drak (called Drak Jr. in the opening segment, but almost never in the series; voiced by Jerry Dexter), Frankie and Howler (both voiced by William Callaway), descendants of Dracula, the Frankenstein monster, and a werewolf. To atone for their ancestors' wrongdoings, the three, united as the Drak Pack, became superheroes. They appear initially as normal humans, but whenever trouble arises, they strike their right hands together and shout, "Whack 'em!" (This is called the Drak Whack.) They then transform into a vampire, a Frankenstein monster and a werewolf, respectively. Drak's powers include flight, telekinesis, changing shape and walking on walls. Unlike most cartoon vampires, Drak may assume a variety of forms, although he favors a bat. Frankie has superhuman strength and can release electrical charges. Howler has an ultrasonic howl and super-breath. In human form, they call each other by the same names. Their principal mode of transport is an amphibious flying car which they called "The Drakster". Their principal opponent is Dr. Dred, a blue-skinned evil genius, voiced by Hans Conried. Dred's henchmen, collectively known as OGRE ("The Organization for Generally Rotten Enterprises Endeavours"), include Toad, Fly, the massive mumbling Mummyman and Vampira. The sycophantic little Toad (a "toady"), voiced by Don Messick, is Dr. Dred's right hand, but very often, he unwittingly assists the Drak Pack. Fly, a humanoid fly, also voiced by Messick, buzzes and flies and walks on ceilings. Mummyman, a reanimated mummy, has super-strength and can stretch his wrappings indefinitely, often using them to tie up the Drak Pack. His voice was provided by Chuck McCann. Vampira is a female vampire, with shape-shifting powers similar to Drak's and is voiced by Julie McWhirter. She has something of an unrequited crush on Drak. OGRE's headquarters are on an artificial island called "Dredquarters", but occasionally called "The Drednought" and "OGRE Island". They travel in an airship that Dr. Dred calls "The Dredgible". When the Drak Pack needs counsel, it turns to Drak's great-uncle, Count Dracula himself, whom they refer to as "Big D". Alan Oppenheimer voices Dracula. Episodes DVD releases Visual Entertainment released Drak Pack: The Complete Series on DVD in Region 1 (Canada only) on February 5, 2008. On September 6, 2011, VEI (distributed by Millennium Entertainment) will release the complete series on DVD in the US. References External links * * *Episode guide at the Big Cartoon DataBase Category:1980s American animated television series Category:1980 American television series debuts Category:1982 American television series endings Category:CBS network shows Category:Frankenstein Category:Superhero teams Category:Vampires in animated television Category:Werewolves in animated television